


Babysitter.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crushes, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Fluff, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Erik, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: What happens when Magneto's crush has serious injuries from her last mission and Charles is tired of Erik and Reader loving each other and not confessing?





	Babysitter.

“Where is she Charles!” I shouted to one of my oldest friends. I was seeing red. (Y/n) was just back from a mission. A mission that nearly was a failed one. I knew she was hurt. I knew she was in danger. I knew they were trying to keep her alive. 

“Let Hank do his job.” Charles said sternly. 

“Tell me she will survive this.”

“You know her Erik. She will. Shealways does. She might look fragile but she is one of the strongest mutants in here. And I am not talking only about mutant power.”

“Have you seen her?” I asked. I knew he was called before I was. I knew he sawthem carrying her to medical room. Hell maybe even it was Charles who took her there.

“Yes. But it looked worse than it is. So I am not showing you.”

“You have to Charles! You know what she means to me.”

“She does not.”

“Not this again.” I said not being able to stop my eye roll.

“No. Really. Erik she is the reason you stayed with us. She is the reason why you decided to stop this mutants will rule the world shit. She is the reason your pain and agony has stopped. But she has no idea. because you did not let her know.”

“She is young and perfect Charles. She doesn’t need a problematic old man like me.”

“She likes you, you are aware of that. And come on ypu are only 8-10 years older than her.”

“It is a lot for most people.”

“She is not most people.”

“How bad are her injuries?”

“She won’t be able to join missions for a month or two but nothing fatal. She will have a good rest. But…”

“But?”

“But, you know how she is. Never sits om her butt. And she certanly has a history of disobeying orders and running away.”

“What are you trying to say Charles?”

“I think it will be a good thing to have someone to watch her.”

“No.”

“Well Erik she listens you the most. And it is important that her healing process will be okay.”

“You trying to set us together won’t work.”

“I am just looking out for my teammates safety and health.”

***

“It is absurd Charles. I am sure Erik has more important things to do than babysitting me.”

“He had no complains. God knows he needs this little holiday too. Both of you have been going to missions non stop.”

“But Charles…”

“No buts! Decision is made you and Erik are going to my cabin for 3 weeks. You insuries are basic so Erik won’t have any problems helping you with them. All you need will be brought to you weekly. After 3 weeks you can return and you will strt training. Only training (Y/n). You are not allowed to go to any missions for 2 months.”

“It is not fair.”

“You are hurt.”

***

“Have you heard about that?” she said hopping on her uninjured leg to get to couch. I sighed, stood up and helped her there and helped her sit.

“About out little ‘vacation’?” I asked lifting her bandaged leg over my lap.

“Yes!”

“I heard.” I said.

“And you are so calm about it?”

“Exactly.”

“What the hell Erik?”

“You need to heal. And Charles is right you are not the most trustable person when it comes to your own health.”

“And why are you my babysitter? You are Magneto! The Magneto! Sure you have more important things.”

“Never. Never say or think that anything is more important than you are. Because it is not.” I said. 

She looked at me with her now wide open with shock (e/c) eyes.

“Let me take you to your room.” I said lifting her in my arms. Her soft chest and hips pressed to my upper torso. She put her arm around my shoulders to keep herself up. I could feel her soft breath on my cheek she was that close.”

“When are we leaving?” she asked her eyes on my face, voice quiter than usual.

“Tomorrow. Do you need help with packing?” I asked 

“I will ask Raven.”

“I can help.”

“You should pack yourself. And we are good friends Erik but I don’t think you should be helping me with my underwear you know.”

“Yeah… Good friends…”

***

“You should take your ruby night gown with you. You know satin one.”

“Raven, I am going to a cabin in the woods.”

“You are going to a cabin in the woods with Erik. Erik you know. You biggest crush since you’ve been 14-15?”

“Shut up.” I said not being able to stop the blush all over my face and neck.

“He has a soft spot for you. He would never agree to go with any other of us.”

“We are close friends.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Shut up and help me pack. I don’t want to make Erik wait.”

“He won’t mind. He’s been waiting for a long time. He is used to waiting you.”

***

“Are you ready?” I asked as I entered her room after knocking. 

“Yepp!” she said trying to rise on her injured leg. She did get up but lost her balance the moment she was up. So I held her putting my arms around her and pulling her to myself.

“Sorry.” she said.

“No problem. Come here.” I said lifting her bridal one more time. “Which bags do you need?”

“That big navy one and my yellow backpack.”

“Okay I will sit you on out car and I will get those quikly.” I said carrying her outside.

***

“Well for a cabin in the middle of nowhere it is too posh.” I said as Erik carried me inside. He laughed and I could feel the rumble of his chest. I was on his chest. It was warm and smelled so inviting.

“Have you met anyone more posh than Chuck?” he asked smiling. 

“No.” I said giggling. He layed me on the sofa gently and went to take our bags.

“I feel bad.” I said as he entered carrying 5 bags easily.

“Why is that?”

“You are doing all the work.” I said pouting he came and sat next to my legs. He rested his big, warm and pleasant hand on my bare knee.

“Well, that is because you are injured and I am taking care of you darling.” he said his thumb drawing circles on my leg.

“It is your vacation too.” I said holding his hand which rested on my knee. He looked at our intervined hands and smiled softly. Lifting my hand to his lips he planted a small kiss there.

“Don’t worry about me (Y/n). I knew what was going to happen when I accepted to come here with you and I am proud with my decision.” he said still holding my hand.

“Can I hug you?” I asked.

“Always.” he said and sat closer to me pulling me into his sculpted chest. I rested my cheek on his colarbone my nose pressed to his neck. My arms were around his shoulders. He pressed me to himself and rested his chin on top of my head.

“I will prepare something to eat.” He said kissing my hair softly. 

***

“Erik!” I heard her shouting from the bathroom. It’s been few days since we have come here. And it was domestic, peaceful with her. Me helping her around and taking care of her, her cuddling to my side whenever we read or watched something together. My arm around her delicate shoulders and chin on top of her soft nice smelling hair. 

“Yes?” I said back making my way to the bathroom.

“Can you help me with these bandages.” She asked. I took first ait kit and knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Are you decent?”

“As much as I can be without bandages.” she answered. And decent it was not. She had a baby pink bralette covering her breasts and matching colour cotton panties. Her hair was damp from the shower. And her face was whiter, brighter after hot water.

She was beautiful. With her stretch marks and soft tummy. But the fresh bright red scars around her ribs, the purple marks around her shoulder, deep cut on her thigh and swollen wrist were bothering me. 

“I know it looks bad. But it doesn’t hurt that much.” she said reading my mind. 

“Still you should not have these. You are too valuable to be risked this way.” I said softly touching her cheek. She smiled at me.

“We all risk ourselves Erik. You included. And I am not more valuable than you are.” she said resting her hand flat over my heart.

“To me you are.” I confessed kissing her forehead. She leaned into my chest and I hugged her half naked form. I inhaled her scent and it nearly made my head spin.

“You are so beautiful.” I whispered into her wet hair. She put her small hands on my chest and made me feel things.

“Erik…” she whipered my name slowly. I bent down my head and pressed my lips to her soft ones. Her breath hitched but her fingers held onto the fabric of my tshirt to keep me close. I kissed her softly as she answered back. One of her hans found their way on my hair and she softly sucked my lower lip. 

“I love you.” I whispered between our kisses. Right to her sweat lips.

“I love you too.” she answered back resting her forehead on mine.

“Let me take care of you.” I said stepping back and putting some bandages around her wounds. 

After cleaning, puttings some meds and bandaging her wounds I carried her to living room. She was laying between my legs her back resting on my chest as we watched some old hollywood movie. She was holding my hand like her life depended on it and I was kissing her hair now and then.

It was the most serene and peacefull night I have ever had. Her resting on my arms, us kissing everytime we wanted to, her soft skin under my hands. I loved the way I had her with me. I loved the way she made me feel like.

***

Returning back to mansion came faster than I hoped for. She could walk now. But still I enjoyed carrying her around. I liked to feel her weight in my arms and the fact that she would kiss me while she was lifted to my level.

“Nothing will change between us.” she said from passanger seat next to me.

“That is not what I am worried about.”

“Then what is it? Erik I love you. I always had. We didn’t had something just because we were alone. It helped but it did not create the relationship.”

“There will be a lot of people. Charles, Raven, Kurt, Ororo, Peter… I will have to share your attention with them.” I said.

“Oh come on! Don’t be a baby! You know that I have eyes only for you!” she said leaning and pressing a kiss to my jaw.

“Ich liebe dich, schatz.”

“Ich liebe dich auch Herr Lehnsherr.” she said in her accented German which made me smile.

Not long after she felt asleep and when we arrived I carried her back to my room. As I put her to bed and went to bring our bags I met Charles’ smiling blue eyes.

“So… I was right after all?” he asked.

“You are always right Chuck. You are the telephat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave kudos comments and ideas.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
